


Корабли

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, sci-fi!AU, sea!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Капитана Мунакату никто не смеет назвать сумасшедшим. Даже за глаза. Есть у него странности, это верно. Да только у кого их нет?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка - [Maru_Kusanagi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi)

_Зови того, кто ждал, через туман ищи,_  
_Волною и мечом, за правду и добро,_  
_Пока есть силы звать и голос различить._  
_На корабле втором чернеет серебро._  
Наталья О'Шей, Ольга Лишина

#1

Капитана Мунакату никто не смеет назвать сумасшедшим. Даже за глаза.  
Есть у него странности, это верно. Да только у кого их нет?

Никто не выходит в море во время Большого тумана.  
Туман всегда приходит в декабре. Приходит и поселяется на неделю, окутывая побережье толстым ватным одеялом, в котором глохнут даже звуки туманного колокола. В такие дни на суше не видно своих сапог, а в море можно заблудиться на палубе собственного брига. О пути через Зубы Дьявола и говорить нечего: один неверный маневр, и острые скалы вспорют днище корабля, словно разделочный нож — серебристое брюхо марлина.  
Никто не выходит в море во время Большого тумана.  
Кроме капитана Мунакаты. 

«Скипетр» покидает стоянку затемно, и на гроте его горит синий фонарь, а на бушприте — красный. Слабый зюйд-вест едва заметно подталкивает бриг в сторону Зубов Дьявола. Там Мунаката сам становится у руля, потому что никто лучше него не чувствует корабль. Туман вьется клубами, проникает в рубку и оседает влажной моросью на синей офицерской униформе.  
В Большом тумане однажды пропал Суо, капитан «Хомры». Просто исчез с палубы своего корабля, словно его слизнул кракен. Команда «Хомры» вернулась домой без него.  
Некоторые утверждают, что именно кракен и пожирает тех, кто исчезает в тумане.  
Да ладно. Куда там какому-то кракену до Суо.  
А злые языки болтают, что капитан «Хомры» просто спьяну упал в воду и утонул. Как будто он вообще может утонуть. Смешно же.  
Мунаката знает, что во всем виноват туман. Он непрост, он морочит, запутывает, лишает разума. Чтобы вернуться домой, надо все время помнить о том, что тебя ждут. Помнить о доме, о тепле очага, обжигающем глотку роме и звуках подгулявшей скрипки в таверне, о дружеских руках и объятиях любимых.  
Капитан Мунаката все еще верит, что туман может вернуть пропавшего друга назад. Но для этого нужно, чтобы кто-то не переставал ждать и искать.  
Забытые не возвращаются домой. 

#2

Через этот сектор не берется прокладывать курс даже Фушими, лучший навигатор из всех, известных Мунакате. Туманность Слейт кишит флуктуациями, как некоторые тропические речки — пираньями.  
Фушими недовольно кривится и сплевывает скозь зубы свое «тц», но Мунаката каждый раз упрямо лезет в эту чертову прожорливую туманность.  
У Слейта дурная слава, корабли там пропадают часто, что вполне объяснимо. Даже хорошо вооруженные патрули не рискуют соваться лишний раз в подобные места, и только капитан «Скипетра» не упускает случая подразнить «пираний». А командованию приходится закрывать глаза на его причуды, потому что второго такого гения, как Мунаката, у них нет и не предвидится. 

Найти пропавшего в космосе невозможно. Это знает даже ребенок. Расстояния огромны, само Пространство подвижно и изменчиво, карты ненадежны. Даже когда у тебя работают все системы и досточно мощности для расчетов, Пространство может выкинуть новый фокус, и ты окажешься совсем не там, где ожидал. А еще дикая волновая «фауна», которой что астероид поглотить, что жестянку, полную наивных человечков, возомнивших себя конкистадорами космоса...  
Потерявшийся обречен болтаться в холодной тьме, пока не сдохнет система жизнеобеспечения. И, право же, чем дожидаться такого конца, лучше уж закончить все самому, пока находишься в здравом уме.  
Так или примерно так думают все, кто покидает поверхность обитаемых планет. Правда, никто не знает точно, как долго эти люди будут цепляться за жизнь, если с ними действительно случится подобное.  
Никто из потерявшихся пока не написал об этом мемуаров. 

#3

Два хроношипа идут в сцепке. Физически они находятся на расстоянии тысяч километров друг от друга, но это не имеет никакого значения. Главное, что все системы кораблей тщательно синхронизированы и настроены друг на друга.  
В основном потоке им ловить нечего, они ищут ответвления и рукава, «карманы», «вакуоли» и «снежные шары» — вместо скучной и зубодробительной официальной терминологии хрононавигаторы используют старые речные и морские термины, переиначивая их на свой лад, перемежая заимствованиями из разных отраслей и меткими прозвищами собственного изобретения.  
В таких местах обычное течение потоков времени нарушается, случаются кольцевые аномалии и множество других занимательных вещей, в том числе пока не описанных. Официально совместная экспедиция «Скипетра-4» и «Хомры» занимается исследованием подобных аномалий и сбором материала для теоретиков, но руководство отлично понимает, что ими движет на самом деле. Оба капитана так рвались в поиск, что разрешить экспедицию было гораздо проще, чем запретить. 

На самом деле, Мунаката не хотел идти вместе с «Хомрой», и не только потому, что их новый командир был совсем юным и неопытным. Те, кто играет в игры со временем, вообще склонны больше доверять интуиции, чем опыту.  
Просто капитан «Скипетра» был несколько суеверен. Он слегка опасался, что наличие нового капитана на «Хомре» помешает поискам прежнего, но, разумеется, ни с кем не делился этими опасениями. Потому что нельзя идти в поиск, не веря в удачу.  
А еще... Анна тоже слышала голоса тех, кто звал — единственная из экипажа «Хомры». И единственная, с кем Мунаката мог говорить об этих голосах. Не сразу, а после долгих месяцев сомнений в собственной нормальности и профпригодности. Хотя мог бы сразу сообразить, что понятие «нормальность» вообще слабо применимо к таким как они — познающим нелинейность времени на практике. И что «голоса в голове» — далеко не всегда воображаемые. 

«Скипетр-4» в рабочем режиме образует четкую кристаллическую структуру из аур каждого члена экипажа и ауры самого хроношипа. На фоне этой безупречной симметрии «Хомра» кажется скопищем беспорядочно мечущихся внутри временной вакуоли броуновских частиц, но Мунаката знает, что все они подчиняются воле капитана и вполне могут действовать слаженно, когда это действительно необходимо. В остальное время «Хомрой» движет энергия хаоса, и это именно то, что им всем сейчас нужно. Там, где методичный поиск не дает результатов, только и остается, что надеяться на слепой случай.  
Отделенное от основного потока и пойманное в ловушку время здесь почти не движется. Эфир заполнен звенящей тишиной, напряженной и изматывающей. Мунаката вслушивается в нее до одури, но голос молчит, словно издевается. Он молчит с самого начала экспедиции, это подтверждает и капитан «Хомры».  
— Анна, что у тебя? — спрашивает Мунаката с надеждой, и не столько слышит, сколько угадывает разочарованное «Ничего» в ответ.  
Ребята начинают уставать, капитан чувствует, как подрагивают и начинают слабеть нити, образующие ребра многомерного кристалла «Скипетра». Еще немного — и придется завершить текущую миссию, сто двадцать третью по счету. И заняться нудным описанием временных глюков для отчета начальству, чтобы отвязалось.  
Мунаката вновь настраивается на капитана «Хомры», чтобы синхронизировать выход обоих хроношипов, но вместо негромкого и лишенного эмоций голоса Анны слышит вдруг тот самый, с хриплой ленцой:  
— Мунаката? Какого хрена ты тут забыл?  
И по замешательству среди подчиненных понимает, что на этот раз слышит не он один. Аура «Скипетра» заметно меняется, от Фушими долетает почти физически ощутимая волна ярости.  
И в этот момент он понимает, насколько истончилась их вера — они искали и ждали знака, но оказались совершенно не готовы к тому, что и в самом деле найдут.  
— Не я, а мы, — отвечает Мунаката вслух, справившись с собой. — Вылезай, идиот, где бы ты ни был. Твоя «Хомра» уже замаялась тебя искать.  
— «Хомра» замаялась, значит, — хмыкает Суо. — Ну-ну.  
С ним есть кто-то еще, Мунаката пока не видит его, но чувствует присутствие неподалеку.  
— А ну-ка покажитесь оба, — строго говорит Анна. — Совести у вас нет.  
Вакуоль заполняется пульсирующим красным сиянием, и огромная птица расправляет огненные крылья, а навстречу ей летит по замысловатой спирали совсем крошечная, едва различимая на фоне багрового оперения огненная бабочка.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор курил [Список кораблей](http://pleer.net/tracks/143504255tUN)


End file.
